The Jedi and the Separatist
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: I've read a few fics like this, so I wanted to make one myself. This is Heroes on Both Sides, what we didn't see! Luxsoka pairing obviously! Review!
1. The Enemy

**I know I have other stories I need to write and stories I still have yet to create, but I've seen a lot of Luxsoka's like this that I just _had _to make one myself! This is _Heroes on Both Sides_, what we didn't see (and things I add myself)! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

**The Enemy**

_Lux POV_

I walked in my front door; I had just gotten home from school. Today had been pretty hectic; thank the universe I was off for a week. I set my books down on the small table next to the entrance and was almost ambushed by my Mother. "Oh, hello Lux," she said with a rushed smile on her face.

"Why the rush, Mother," I asked. Part of me was joking, the other part was wondering why she seemed in such a hurry to get out of the house.

"One of my old friends has contacted me, she is coming for a visit," she said enthusiastically.

I was skeptical, "What friend?"

"You've met her once," she said. "Her name is Padmé."

I'd heard the name before, it sounded familiar. When I matched the name to an infamous Republic senator, I was fairly shocked. "What? Why?"

"She wants to discuss the war with me," she said. _How can she not be at least the tiny bit suspicious? The Republic can't be trusted!_

"What is there to discuss?" I demanded. "The Republic made a big deal over nothing and started this stupid war!" I could feel my blood boil as I remembered my Father. He had died almost a year ago, no thanks to the Republic. . .

"Lux, calm yourself," my Mother said sternly. "I used to be Padmé's mentor, she can be trusted."

I wasn't convinced; I know I was being very one-sided, but the Republic was the reason my Father was dead. "Is it just Padmé? Or will some more Republic scum be staying with us as well?" I asked rudely.

She frowned at me, "Lux, be nice. And yes, from my understanding she will be bringing a friend with her."

I groaned. _This was just _great_!_ "Who is he?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I believe he is a she, and I think she's about your age," she said with a devious smile.

"She, it's a girl?" I asked.

"Yes, she is apparently a Jedi in training," my Mother rushed out the words, as if trying to get it off her chest.

However, it sent me over the edge. "A Jedi?! Mother, are you insane?! How do you know this Jedi won't kill us in our sleep?!" I demanded.

"Lux calm down," she suggested. "You might like her."

I groaned again, "That doesn't change a think, Mother."

"Why don't you take some time to clear your head while I go pick them up," she said. "At least give her a chance."

I rolled my eyes before she kissed my cheek and left through the front door.

_Ahsoka POV_

Even though I was tucked away in Senator Bonteri's transport, I was still trying to keep my face hidden. I didn't feel safe in the least; I was stuck on a Separatist infested planet with only Padmé.

Padmé must have noticed my unease, because she placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke, "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

I sat up straight, "I'm fine Padmé," I said forcing one of my hideous smiles.

Padmé smiled back at me and turned her attention back to Mina. They started discussing her son, I zoned out. I took off my cloak and stuffed it in my bag. I slouched, not wanting anybody to see me through the window on the outside.

I felt the transport lurch to a stop as I moved forward slightly. I hesitated to stand up, but Padmé looked at me expectantly. I sighed before taking hold of my luggage and standing on my feet.

The door opened and Mina stepped out with Padmé following her gracefully. I tightened my grip on my suitcase and walked out after Padmé.

I looked around, and I dare say it didn't look too bad. It actually looked peaceful. "Lux, come down here and help our guests with their luggage, please," I heard Mina, bringing me back into the real world.

That's when I looked up, and saw a boy coming down the stairs; it must have been Mina's son. I couldn't exactly see him very well, but I definitely knew it was a boy; a _Separatist_ boy. I made a disapproving face up at him and continued to walk after Padmé. He looked just as unhappy with this as I was.

Lux finished his walk down the stairs and took Padmé's bag saying, "Please, allow me," I dare say that he was, what's the word? Handsome, that was the word.

I kept my straight face. When he looked up at me he widened his eyes, it was barely noticeable, but it did not go by me.

He reached for my bag, "May I?" he asked. His hand made brief contact with mine, when it did there was a nervous feeling in my stomach and a chill ran up my spine.

It was completely unfamiliar to me, which explained my reaction. "I can handle it," I glared at him. He looked mildly surprised; I guess he wasn't used to girls saying no to him. Then again, why would _he_ be? He was handsome after all.

I walked past him, hoping he couldn't see my blush. For a moment our eyes had met, and something inside me tingled. It felt, _good._

I quickened my pace. I hadn't been here fifteen minutes, and I already wasn't like myself.

_Lux POV_

I was sitting on the stairs of my house, waiting for my Mother to come back. I had planned on just staying in my room for most of the week if a Jedi would be here, but I already knew my Mother wouldn't allow that.

As my Mother's transport came up in front of the house I fought the urge to go inside, but I was curious to see what they looked like.

I saw my Mother step out of the transport, after her came a cloaked figure, and after that came a Togruta girl. I couldn't see them very well, especially not the hooded one (probably the senator). "Lux, come down here and help our guests with their luggage, please," my Mother called. I had on an annoyed face as I started to walk down the stairs. I saw the girl look up, she didn't look very happy about being here. _Good, because I'm not very happy about her being here._

I saw my Mother give 'Padmé' a small side hug, "Padmé, it's so good to see you."

"Yes, how things have changed since the last time we met," Padmé replied.

"Please, allow me," I took her bag from her. I was a bit shocked; she didn't look evil at all.

Then I looked up and saw the Togruta. She was beautiful. Wow, I've never actually thought a girl was beautiful before. She had bright orange skin with pure white tattoos on her face. Her lips were gray and full, and her eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous. I almost couldn't believe it, they were a unique shade of sparkling blue. They were bright like stars, and an indescribable mixture of the ocean and the sky. I could've looked into her eyes forever; her beauty was so much that it couldn't be expressed in words. She was absolutely gorgeous.

I couldn't resist myself; I reached for her bag, "May I?"

When my hand touched her warm hand my heart skipped a beat, but she pulled away almost instantly. "I can handle it," she glared at me. _Feisty much?_

She hurriedly walked away, leaving me staring after her. I wasn't used to girls rejecting me; most girls I've ever had even the slightest interest in have basically fallen over me. Of course, the one girl I actually think is beautiful is a Jedi, and wants nothing to do with me.

I walked after her calmly, making sure to keep my distance. When we got inside she stood formally next to Padmé. "I'll show you to your room, Padmé," my Mother said. "Lux, can you please take Padawan Tano to her room?"

I nodded to her, trying to appear as polite as I possibly could to the Jedi. Though I think I saw her roll her eyes and look away from me. I walked over to her and she looked at me, her eyes seemed to glow. "Follow me," I said.

I walked to the stairs and she followed me. As I walked up the stairs I looked back at her, she was looking over the railing at the rest of the house. She seemed pretty impressed. I smiled, even though I knew she wasn't looking at me.

We reached the top of the stairs and I led her down the hall. I stopped at the guest room I think she would like the most. "You'll be staying here," I said. I reached to open the door for her, but she beat me to it.

She walked inside. "Uh, thank you," she said, still not looking directly at me.

She was about to close the door, but I stopped her. "Wait," I said.

She looked at me, her eyes sparkling in the darkness of the room. "Yes?"

"What's your name?" I asked. I at least had to know that.

She opened her mouth as if to tell me, but then thought better of it. "That is of no importance to you."

She was about to close the door again, and I stopped her again. "No, wait. Please tell me, I really want to know."

She sighed, "Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka."

Then she closed the door, leaving me there, _Ahsoka, what a beautiful name._

I didn't realize I was still standing outside her door until about five minutes later. I walked back down the stairs and went out to the garden to think.

_Ahsoka POV_

As soon as Lux's presence faded through the Force, I felt lonely.

I know I was being rude, but I was just trying to avoid attachment. I didn't want to be mean to him, he actually seemed very nice and sweet, and apparently very interested in me. I could sense his curiosity towards me, and it excited me.

There was a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Padmé, "Hello, Padmé," I said forcing another one of my hideous smiles.

"Mina and I are going to be discussing the war downstairs, would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Will Lux be there?" I asked; I was just curious.

Padmé smirked, "No, he's out in the garden."

I could tell she was suspicious. "Sure, I'd love to join you." I said.

**And there you have it! Don't worry, I'm almost done with the next chapter of _Friends and Family: Where We Left Off_, so don't kill me just yet :-) But yeah, I've read several stories like this and I just wanted to do one for myself! Review please!**


	2. Getting to Know You

**Thank you all very much! I was just so anxious to write the next chapter, so I went ahead and did it! A shout out to AVP5, Jak Skywalker, AhsokaTano99, and Dr. Anthro-Tano (Love 'ya sis)! All rights go to George Lucas (SUCK IT, DISNEY)!**

Chapter 2

**Getting to Know You**

_After the Whole Awkward Thing. . ._

_Ahsoka POV_

I walked out of the Bonteri's house feeling somewhat guilty. I felt sorry for Lux, it must be awful to actually remember your Father and lose him.

I walked down the stairs. _What does Lux think of the Republic? What does he think of the Jedi? What does he think of me?_

That's when I noticed him sitting on the railing. I felt my heart beat accelerate and I broke out in a cold sweat. _Calm down, Ahsoka! Calm down!_

I put my hands behind my back and walked as straight as I possibly could. I was trying to look as pretty as possible, but I think I looked stupid instead.

I was planning on walking straight into the garden where he couldn't see me. Yeah, that didn't work out to well. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?" his voice rang out in my montrals.

I turned around and saw him staring at me intently. "Yes, why do you ask?" I said in a small voice.

He hopped off of the railing, "Before the war, I was always told the Jedi were good."

I realized I could find out what he though of the Jedi, "And now?"

He started walking down the stairs. As he got closer to me I felt more and more hypnotized by him. "I don't know anymore. There are a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing. And now my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame."

I started walking down the stairs in front of him. I could feel his eyes on me, it was exciting and scary. "I'm the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I?" I asked.

"Well, um," he paused. He looked cute when he stuttered. _Oh, my God, what's happening to me?_ "Yes," he concluded.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, "Look at me," I said, opening my arms slightly. "I'm not so bad am I?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stood in the most feminine position I knew.

I felt him eyeing me, especially in some places I normally wouldn't let anybody look. I looked at him and found him staring at my eyes, but when he saw me he spoke, "No, not bad at all," he said with a small smile.

_Well, _that_ was bold. _I rolled my eyes, maybe he wasn't so special. "Ugh, well, it seems boys are the same whether they're Republic or Separatist."

I turned around and continued my walk down the path. That's when I heard his sweet voice again, "Wait!"

He caught up to me and was now next to me. I couldn't believe how close we were. "How many Separatists have you met?"

I looked up at him; he was taller than me, just not by much. "What?"

"Well, you think we're all the bad guys. But how many of us have _you _actually met? And droids don't count." he said, I could feel his eyes on me again even though I was looking straight forward.

I sighed, "Well, other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress, none, I guess. You ad your Mother are the first," I stopped walking and he moved in front of me.

"Well, look at me. Am I so bad?" he asked.

I was a bit surprised that he asked that. I bit my lip and looked down; I think I even blushed slightly. I wanted to say, _No, not terrible at all._

What made its way past my lips was a small, "No."

He walked back over to me, "Sorry, I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Lux Bonteri," he took my hand in his and it sent a chill up my spine and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano," I said.

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. My hand felt warm where his soft lips had just touched, and I couldn't believe it! A boy actually kissed my hand! "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ahsoka," he said smiling at me.

"You too," I said looking down. "Lux."

I realized he was still holding my hand and I snatched it back. I looked away from him and I could sense his curiosity towards me. I looked back up and he sat down at the gazebo. He motioned for me to sit down next to him.

I hesitated before slowly walking over and taking a seat next to him. "So tell me, Ahsoka," he said. I looked up and met his gaze, "have you really met Grievous?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," I said, looking away from his gaze again. When I looked directly at him I just felt so, vulnerable. "It was about a year ago, I was being impulsive and I had to buy my Master some time, so I engaged Grievous. Had it not been for the clones setting off the bombs below us I would have died," I shivered at the memory.

I felt Lux place his hand on my shoulder. Anxiety and warmth spread through me and my breath hitched, "Ahsoka, are you okay?" Lux asked.

I looked up at him, and that's when I noticed his eyes. There were beautiful, and they were green. I hadn't met very many people with green eyes before, and his were by far the most amazing I'd seen.

I don't know how long I looked into his eyes, but his voice broke me out of my trance, "Ahsoka?"

I realized I had been looking at them and I looked away embarrassed, "I'm fine," I said.

I could sense his worry for me, "Ahsoka, are—"

I stood up, "I said I was fine!" I practically shouted.

He looked surprised at my outburst; I realized how I must have sounded to him. "I'm sorry, Lux. I-I, I have to go meditate," I walked off into the garden. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. What was happening to me? I wasn't myself. What was it about Lux that made me feel different? I fell onto the grass and sat there doing absolutely nothing.

_Lux POV_

I watched as Ahsoka walked away, I was worried about her. She didn't make eye contact with me, and she stopped breathing once or twice. I'm not sure what came over me when I kissed her hand, but a rush of hope had swept over me, so I kissed her.

I stood up, half in disbelief. Ahsoka was different; she wasn't like any other girl I had met before. She was different in a good way, though. For one she was more beautiful than any other girl I had ever seen, and she was unique.

And I wasn't exactly sure what I felt towards her.

I had never felt like this before, it was weird.

But I wasn't just going to sit here while Ahsoka was hiding from me. I ran after her, and I found her sitting in the same clearing I used to sit in when I was upset as a little boy. Except Ahsoka didn't appear to be upset, she actually didn't seem to know I was there.

Ahsoka was graceful twirling around in the small clearing with her eyes closed, as she willed several flowers and colorful leaves to move around her with the Force. Her hands and arms moved gracefully around her, and if you could just see her feet you would think she was dancing. I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but she looked as beautiful as ever.

I guess I must have made a noise, because she opened her eyes and gasped. The leaves and flowers fell out of the air and hit the ground, as well as Ahsoka.

I rushed to her side, "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

I held out my hand for her to take it. She looked at my hand, and then back up at me before reluctantly taking my hand. I pulled her up off of the ground, "I'm fine," Ahsoka said, brushing off her clothes. "Um, thank you."

I let go of her hand and backed away from her, I had no idea we were so close. "Uh, you're welcome."

She looked down at the ground, and I decided to talk to her again. "What were you just doing?"

She looked up again, but didn't smile. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her smile yet. "It's kind of my way of calming down. Most of the time I meditate, and when I feel peaceful I do, well, that. I really don't have a name for it."

"You feel peaceful here?" I asked, I was really curious about her now.

She blushed and looked down, _again._ "Well, uh, yes. I do," she stuttered.

I smiled at her. She was really pretty; I just wish she wouldn't be so nervous around me.

"You're a really good dancer," I said.

She looked confused, and then she I realized what I meant. "Oh, I don't dance. I've never danced."

Now I was confused, "Then what were you just doing?"

"I told you, I don't know. But I wouldn't call it dancing," she said. "Like I said, I've never danced. I've actually never really had any kind of fun."

That was actually kind of sad to hear. "You haven't"

She looked up at me and shook her head, "No," she straightened her back.

Then I got an idea, "Ahsoka, would you like to have fun?"

She chuckled lightly, "I've always wanted to have fun, but I never got the chance to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was brought to the temple when I was three, and my training started immediately. I've had thirteen years of Jedi training instead of fourteen years of being normal," she said.

I was feeling a bit sorry for her, but I knew what I could do for the rest of the week. "Ahsoka, do you want to be normal for the rest of the week? No one here has to know you're a Jedi, you can do whatever you want here."

She looked a bit excited, "Really?"

I nodded, "You bet."

She smiled at me and there was a warm feeling inside of me. Her smile was beautiful, just like her. But there was a look of worry in her eyes and her smile fell as she looked down, embarrassed for some reason.

I put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched from the touch. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

She shrugged me off, "It's nothing."

Then I got it, she was embarrassed of her smile. "Ahsoka, there's nothing wrong with your smile."

She looked up surprised, "How did you—"

"Ahsoka, your smile is beautiful," I said softly.

Ahsoka blushed and smiled again, "Thank you, Lux. That was sweet."

I think I blushed this time, "Do you want to start tonight?" I asked.

"With having fun?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

She rapidly nodded her head. "Yes!"

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I was taken aback, but I wrapped my arms around her returning the embrace. But Ahsoka quickly back away from me, "Lux, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

I blushed, "It's okay, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled at me and went back towards the house. Now I was sure of my feelings for her; I'm in love.

_Ahsoka POV_

I walked into my room and closed the door. Lux was so sweet; I just wish I wasn't so nervous around him.

I was a bit embarrassed that he had seen my doing my relaxation thing; Barriss and Anakin have called it strange on occasion.

Lux was kind, nice, sweet, and handsome. He was really nice to me, and he had such amazing eyes. He was almost indescribable all together, and I was a bit happy I'd be staying here for a week.

**Yeah, kind of boring, but this was just building up to the rest of the story. Thank you for the reviews! Review this chapter, too! Please?**


	3. Dancing

**Thank you very much! And yes, I still have to update _Friends and Family: Where We Left Off_, but I'm just really getting into this! Here's chapter three! Get ready for some Luxsoka!**

Chapter 3

**Dancing**

_Ahsoka POV_

I walked out of my room, still a bit hooked on Lux. I walked over to where I knew Padmé was staying and knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled at me, "Hello, Ahsoka. Come in, please."

She moved aside and I stepped in. Her room was nice, but I liked mine more. _How did Lux know I would like that room?_

"What's on your mind, Ahsoka?" Padmé asked with a smirk.

"I'm . . . confused," I confessed. "I feel something towards Lux, and I don't know what it is."

Padmé smiled at me, "Ahsoka, you like him."

I was shocked, "What? No I don't."

"Ahsoka, do you feel nervous around him?" she asked.

"Well, yes—" I said, but she started talking again.

"Do you have butterflies in your stomach?" she asked.

"Um, yeah—" she cut me off again.

"Do you think he's handsome?" she asked.

"Uh, yes," I squeaked.

"Ahsoka, you like him, you don't have to hide it," Padmé said, giving my hand a squeeze.

I pulled my hand away, "But I do have to hide it, I'm a Jedi. I can't form attachments."

"Ahsoka," Padmé started. "You need to trust your heart, and do what you think is right."

_Lux POV_

"Mother," I spoke as I walked into the dining room; she was setting places for dinner I assume.

"Hello, Lux," she said with a smile. "How are you and Ahsoka getting along?"

I looked down and blushed, "She's really sweet, she's not bad at all."

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" my Mother asked with a smile.

I wanted to say, _Are you kidding? Pretty doesn't even begin to describe her!_ But what came out was, "I guess."

She smiled at me, "Lux, you can tell me anything. Is there something you want to talk about?"

I leaned on the wall, "It's just, Ahsoka. I feel something for her."

My Mother looked at me, "What do you mean you feel something for her?"

"I mean I feel nervous around her, my stomach hurts around her, and I get sweaty," I explained.

"Lux, you like Ahsoka don't you?" she asked with a smirk.

_Are you kidding? I'm in love with her!_ "A little," I lied.

"Lux, that's normal. You're fifteen, you're going to have crushes," she explained.

I wanted to say, _It's not a crush, I'm in love._ But I ended up saying, "Thank you, Mother."

_Ahsoka POV_

I was sitting in my room, scrolling through my data-pad when Padmé walked in. "Hey, Ahsoka. Dinner's almost ready," she said.

"Okay," I said, not sure why she had to tell me. "I'll be down soon."

"Ahsoka, I would like you to wear something nice," she said.

I looked up at her fearfully, "No! What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Ahsoka, you're outfit is not very appropriate for dinner," she said simply.

I put down the data-pad and stood up with my arms crossed. "What's the big deal? It's just dinner."

Padmé grinned at me as if I was being naïve. "Come on, I'll help you pick out something."

I groaned as she dragged me out of my room and into hers.

_Lux POV_

My Mother had forced me to change into one of my best suits, which is the exact opposite of what I wanted to do. I wanted to come across to Ahsoka as casual, not stuck up. I had argued with her saying that it was just a dinner, but she said she wanted me to be on my best behavior, thus why I'm wearing the suit.

"Mother, I still don't see why I need to wear the suit," I said.

"Come now, Lux," she said with a small chuckle. "As we speak Padmé's trying to get Ahsoka into a dress."

The way she said it was humorous, but I didn't really find it funny. "I don't think Ahsoka will let that happen," I said.

My Mother looked up at the top of the stairs, "I wouldn't be so sure, Lux," she said with a smirk.

I looked up and saw Padmé talking to a wall, though I knew Ahsoka was probably hiding behind it, "Ahsoka, just come on. You'll have to come out sooner or later," Padmé coaxed.

"Padmé, I look ridiculous!" I heard Ahsoka hiss from behind the wall.

I couldn't help but smile at her actions, she was so cute.

Padmé grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her out from behind the wall. She looked gorgeous; she was wearing a cherry red dress that went down to her feet that flowed freely around her legs. There was a sparkling red sash around her waist and the top of it was strapless. I could barely see a golden chain necklace around her neck and a small red ring on her finger. She was a goddess.

"You look beautiful, dear," my Mother said, addressing Ahsoka. She was also wearing a dress.

I saw Ahsoka blush, "Um, thank you," Ahsoka said. I realized she had probably never been called beautiful before, and it probably had no significance coming from my Mother. "But I feel overdressed."

I looked at my Mother with a look that said, _see?_ She looked back at me with a look that said; _give her a compliment, young man!_

I looked at Ahsoka and bowed to her, "You look amazing, Ahsoka," I said. I would have said that even without my Mother telling me to.

She smiled/blushed and looked away, "Thank you, Lux. You look handsome," she said with a small smile.

This time I think I blushed. I looked into her eyes, and I swear for a moment it felt like Ahsoka and I were the only people in the world. My Mother's voice broke me out of my trance on her, "Why don't we sit down?"

I looked away from Ahsoka and blushed. I walked over to the chair I usually sat in, and my Mother sat down across from me. Padmé sat next to her and Ahsoka hesitantly walked over and sat by me. I smiled at her; she smiled back and blushed.

The droids brought out food. Padmé and my Mother ate in between their discussion on the war, I ate slowly trying to appear as a gentleman to Ahsoka. That's when I noticed she wasn't eating at all.

I made sure my Mother and Padmé were engaged in a deep conversation when I tapped on Ahsoka's shoulder, "Ahsoka?"

She looked up with her big eyes, "Yes?"

"You haven't eaten anything, are you feeling alright?" I asked.

She chuckled, "I feel fine, I just don't eat very much. At the temple we get small rations, and I can not stress that enough. Over the years I guess my stomach sort of shrunk."

I smiled at her, "At least try to eat something, you'll get hungry later."

She chuckled again, "I've gone days without eating, I'll be fine."

I noticed her hand hanging by her side. I took hold of it and laced our fingers together. She looked at me with a mildly shocked expression; I guess she had never gotten this close to someone before, "Ahsoka, please."

She looked at me with a lost expression for a moment before hurriedly letting go of my hand. "Fine," she said in a small voice.

She took a few small bites of her food before she stopped eating again. I sighed; I guess that was the closest she was going to get to eating anything.

I finished my food and stood up, "Mother, may Ahsoka and I be excused?"

Ahsoka stood up as well, but she was silent. "Of course, Lux. Are you two planning on going anywhere?" she asked.

Ahsoka looked up at me and I spoke, "Yes, I wondering if I could show Ahsoka around town?"

"Okay, Lux. Just as long as no one finds out that she is a Jedi," my Mother said, returning her attention back to Padmé.

I looked at Ahsoka and smiled at her, she smiled back and blushed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the dining room, "You might want to change, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled, "You don't have to tell me twice, I've been dying to get out of this dress."

"Me too with this suit, though you do look beautiful in that dress," I said blushing.

She blushed too, "Thank you, you look very handsome."

There was an awkward silence before she spoke again, "I'll go change," and then she ran up the stairs and disappeared into her room.

I stared after her; this was going to be the best week of my life.

_Ahsoka POV_

I quickly changed back into my regular Jedi outfit and left my lightsabers hidden under the pillow.

I calmed myself before I left the room and walked slowly back down the stairs. Lux was waiting there wearing something casual, he smiled at me. I smiled back and blushed.

Lux held out his hand once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I blushed deeply and took his hand softly. "Are you ready?" Lux asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

He smiled and led me out of the house. He gently let go of my hand after we got off of his property and I felt a bit lonely even though he was standing right in front of me.

I walked slightly behind him, every few seconds he would look back to make sure I was still there, and he smiled every time.

I moved a bit closer to Lux when we reached town, it wasn't very crowded, but I wasn't taking any chances. I wasn't safe here, and it was best if I stay next to Lux. I saw what looked like a sixteen year old girl with dark hair glare at me, when she did I nervously grabbed Lux's arm with both of my hands. Lux looked at me a bit surprised, but I could tell he knew I was nervous about being here. I discretely motioned towards the girl who was still glaring at me, he looked up at her and then back at me. "Don't worry," he whispered. "She goes to my school, she's harmless."

I glanced back at her, "I think she's suspicious about me."

Lux smiled at me, "You'll be fine, Ahsoka. She used to have a small crush on me, and she hasn't been a big fan of me ever since she found out I didn't like her."

I wasn't surprised, as handsome as he was Lux was bound to have a few past girlfriends and admirers. I realized that I was still holding onto Lux's arm and I hurriedly let go, "Sorry," I said weakly. I noticed that the girl was gone.

"Its okay, Ahsoka," he said kindly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I think you'll like it," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "That doesn't answer my question."

I noticed we had just left town and it had almost disappeared behind us. I was starting to get suspicious; _I swear to God, if he's trying to kidnap me I will slice him in half! Despite how handsome he is! _

We had approached what looked like a small forest. Lux turned to me and held out his hand, I took it and he led me into the woods.

It was almost dark, and I was ready to run away from Lux if he tried anything.

Lux stopped walking and I halted as well, Lux turned to me. He tightened his grip on my hand, and I slowly closed my hand around his, I could sense his excitement.

He smiled at me and he pushed through the remaining trees. We came into a pretty big clearing; there was green grass and a small blue pond in the center. The trees made a circle around it and you could see the moon and stars perfectly. I was beautiful.

"Whoa. . ." the word escaped my lips and Lux smiled at me.

"Do you like it?" Lux asked.

"Are you kidding?" I said walking forward slightly, "this is beautiful, it's amazing!"

"I told you you'd like it," Lux said with a smile.

I turned to him, "So what now?" I asked.

Lux blushed before speaking, "Remember earlier when you said you'd never danced?" he asked.

I nodded. "Would you like to?" he asked.

I chuckled lightly, "I don't know how."

I came closer to me and took my hands in his, "Allow me to show you then."

I felt butterflies in my stomach, warmth spread through me emanating from my hands. "Okay," I said with a small smile. "But there's no music."

He looked as if he was thinking for a minute. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a transmitter, "I'll see if I can pick up a radio station." he said.

He turned it on and I heard soft static before a slow melodic song played.

He took a step back and bowed. I was about to bow back, but I remembered that normal girls curtsy. I curtsied and he came forward. He placed his hands on my waist and I reluctantly placed my hands on his neck. We swayed back and forth to the music, and I just felt so _calm._

He took my hand and spun me around in a single circle. I placed my hands back on his chest and we resumed swaying back and forth.

That's when I felt something, something good. It felt forbidden, oh so forbidden. It overwhelmed my thoughts and completely consumed me in its warmth. I felt complete elation and ecstasy, and Lux and I were all that existed in my small world of euphoria. It felt so obstructingly forbidden, and I felt happy. Yet it was so foreign and distant, almost as if it was untouchable until now. What was I feeling?

I noticed that the song had changed, but this one had the same romantic slowness. Lux spun me twice and the feeling grew stronger. I found myself closer to him than before, and I suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

He smiled at me and his eyes looked so mesmerizing.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I melted inside, then the music stopped. I backed away from Lux, "That was fun," I said with a smile.

"See? Dancing can be fun, you should try it more often," Lux said smiling back.

"Sorry, but so far I've only danced with a partner. I don't know how to dance by myself," I said.

He moved closer to me again and took my hand in his, "That's fine, it's better to dance with a partner anyway."

I realized that he had been steadily moving closer to me with each passing second. My instincts told me to get away, but the real girl in me told me not to fight it.

He moved his hand softly up my arm and held the back of my head. He wrapped his free hand around my waist and my hands were caught in between us.

Half of me was saying _get out of there_, but the other half was telling me to give in.

His lips got closer to mine, and I didn't pull away. I could feel his breath on my face, "Because when you dance with a partner you have somebody to catch you when you fall," he whispered softly.

I closed my eyes just as he kissed me. If I was normal I wouldn't have let a boy I just met kiss me, but there was just something about Lux. I wouldn't say I kissed him back, but I certainly wasn't fighting it. Kissing had been practically a myth for me up until now, one of those things that just wasn't possible. But this felt so amazing.

Then Lux pulled away from me, "Ahsoka, I am so sorry. I have no idea what cam over me; I wouldn't normally do something like that—"

"Lux, it's okay," I said softly. "I liked it."

Lux looked a bit surprised, "You did?"

I nodded, "But I can't hang out with you anymore, Lux."

Lux looked sad, "Why not?"

"I'm a Jedi, I can't form attachments. I'm already dangerously close to becoming attached to you, and I just can't risk it," I said, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You're attached to me?" Lux asked.

"Well, uh, yes," I squeaked.

Lux smiled at me, but I looked away again, "I'm sorry; I never should have come here."

I started to walk back the way we came, but I felt Lux grab my wrist. "Ahsoka, wait."

I turned back to Lux; I had practically given up on avoiding attachment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, and I promise I won't do it again."

I was a bit upset to hear that, it just felt so good to have his lips on mine. "Thank you."

"We should probably get back to the house," Lux said.

I nodded, "Okay."

**Sorry, I just felt like adding a kiss. So you got one :-) Review!**


	4. Lunch

**Thank you! You guys rock! Thanks for the reviews, for the favorites, and for the followers! Special thanks to my big sister! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long!**

Chapter 4

**Lunch**

_Ahsoka POV_

The only thing I dreamed about last night was the kiss, and how amazing I thought it was. Sure, I was scared about the council finding out about it, but that would probably never happen. As long as I can keep my mouth shut about it. . .

As I got ready for the day, I kept finding myself humming the tune to the music last night. I just couldn't get it out of my mind.

I left my room quietly. I looked around the empty space and walked downstairs. I stealthily moved into the garden and found the clearing I had been in yesterday.

I peered through the trees around me to make sure Lux wasn't watching me like he had been yesterday. I sat down in the clearing and stretched my limbs, otherwise what I was about to do would _really _hurt. I stood up and steadily moved into a backbend, kicking over shortly thereafter.

I did a front flip and landed a little roughly, but I caught myself. I blushed to myself, thankful Lux hadn't seen that.

I did a back handspring, but my landing went wrong. My hands slipped when I hit the ground and I fell on my back, "Ow…" I mumbled.

I heard rustling in the trees and I turned around, "Lux, if you don't come out right now I'll impale you."

Lux stepped out of the trees, "Uh, sorry."

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him, and I found myself staring at his lips, "Do you need some help, Ahsoka?" he asked.

I blinked and looked up at him to see he was holding his hand out. I took it with slight hesitation as he helped me up, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I took my hand away from his, "I'm fine, it wouldn't be the first time I've screwed up."

Lux smiled, "You were doing fine until then."

I gave a small smile in return, "Um, thanks?"

He nodded, "It was a compliment."

I decided to show off a little bit more. I took a step away from him and did an aerial, "How was that?"

His mouth had been open in surprise, but he closed it when he saw me looking at him, "Much better than I could ever hope to do."

I smiled, "Can you do any sort of gymnastics?"

He thought about it, "I think I can do a summersault. . ."

I laughed, "I knew how to do that even before I was a Jedi."

He shrugged, "Sorry, I haven't had years and years of training."

"One of the only reasons I can do half this stuff is because I'm shorter than most of the other Jedi learners," I confessed.

"That should come in handy, you're able to do more than they can," Lux said kindly.

I shrugged, "I guess."

Lux sighed, "Ahsoka, I was wondering if you still wanted to hang out with me. It's okay if you say no, after last night I wouldn't expect—"

I stopped him, "Lux, last night was just an accident. I don't hold anything against you for it. And yes, I still want to hang out with you."

Lux perked up, "Thanks, because I really enjoy your company."

I smiled, "I enjoy your company as well."

Lux blushed and looked away, "I was wondering if you would like to go get lunch later?"

I was a bit surprised by the offer, "Um, sure."

I noticed him breathe a sigh of relief, "And promise me you'll eat while we're there."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "I will."

* * *

"So, you really survived?" Lux asked with interest.

I nodded with a smile, "Yes, Lux. For the fifth time, I lived through the blue shadow virus."

He seemed very impressed, "Wow, I thought there was no cure?"

I sighed, "I thought that, too. Luckily for me and Padmé my master found the antidote."

Lux said, "I can't believe you're only fifteen and you've done this much."

I shrugged, "It took a lot of work and studying on my part."

Lux still had a look of reverence on his face, but he said, "Well, you've certainly done more than I will ever do."

I smiled, "You never know what you'll amount to when you're older."

Lux said, "You make a good point, Ahsoka."

I blushed, "Thank you, Lux."

We were sitting at a small diner in town. We had already eaten, and Lux had already paid the bills, now we were just talking, "Um, are you ready to go?" Lux asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

I got up from my seat and Lux did the same. We left the restaurant and walked in silence back to his house. I noticed his hand close to mine a few times, I even saw his fingers ever so slightly reaching towards my hand, but he would always restrain himself. Part of me was tempted to just grab his hand, but if I wanted to prove to myself that the kiss meant nothing I had to stay strong.

When we reached the house Lux cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you'd like to do something tonight?"

I turned, "Like what?"

He blushed, "Just kind of hang out around here."

I smiled, "That sounds like fun."

He perked up, "Wow, really?"

I nodded, "Yes, Lux. It sounds like fun to me."

He smiled, "I'm gonna go get some rest, make yourself at home."

I nodded as I watched him enter the house, and the feeling I felt last night washed over me again.

_Lux POV_

Ahsoka was interesting before, now I wanted to know everything about her. She was wise beyond her years, and more beautiful than a sunset. She had accomplished so much, and it was fascinating to hear about.

I walked into my room and sat down on the bed, thinking about Ahsoka. _What are we gonna do tonight? Why didn't I plan anything before asking her?_

I sighed, deciding it was best to wait for what the night would bring.

**Kind of short, kind of choppy, not my best work. Tell me what you think in a comment! No hate comments though, that's a surefire way to make sure I disappear for a few months. **

**P.S. Today is my birthday! I'm finally 14! Yay!**


	5. Author's Note

**I know how you guys probably feel right now. See my first update in almost three months and it's an author's note :( If you're anything like me, it's not the best feeling in the world. But I feel I have to say this.**

**I've been on FanFiction for exactly one year (whoo!), and I feel that I have progressed greatly as a writer. I will not be quitting FanFiction, so I will stick around as long as I can.**

**The reason I haven't been updating so much is because I'm so busy. I live in Texas (South Carolina is where I was born), and we have here what is called the STAAR test (state of Texas assessments of academic readiness). It is extremely hard, and I've got the science test on Wednesday and the history test on Thursday (and my algebra STAAR on May 7****th**** or something like that). I am cram studying for all of that, and I am starting high school this fall. I have had to fill out so many forms for things like college degrees and high school diplomas.**

**I'm reaching the end of the school year, so my teachers are throwing so much work at me (I have to memorize the Gettysburg Address by May 10****th**** and I haven't even started yet).**

**And in addition to all of that, my computer broke at the beginning of March and just got fixed. I lost most of my documents :( **

**I am so thankful to have my sister helping me through all of this (SFLAF!)**

**In conclusion, I am sad to say that I may not update anything for awhile :( And it is with a heavy heart that I will not be accepting any more requests for awhile…**

**But before you get all sad and get mad at me, I am offering a very rare opportunity.**

**If you PM me by this Friday, I will give you a spoiler for one of my stories. You can have a spoiler for one of my existing stories (such as Glowing Temptation) a story that you know I will create (like the sequel to Friends and Family: Where We Left Off), or one of my story ideas. **

**Offer ends midnight on Friday, so if you want a spoiler, PM me. The clock is ticking ;-)**


End file.
